Sand & Stone
by BattlePlan
Summary: Rosalie abandons Emmett for unknown reasons. Good thing Seth's there to help him over it. SLASH. Set after Renesmee and the Volturi


**I do not own Twilight nor any of it's characters (unfortunately). **

I'm very sorry, I'm massively struggling to finish Supernatural Love. Total writers block I will asap though!

This contains slash, don't like don't read peeps. Chow!

**Sand and Stone**

**Chapter 1 **

**Suspect**

His smell blew across me, burning my nose. In a good way. His small, lithe frame rested on the sofa, watching a daytime talk show. I wasn't really paying attention to much else. His smooth, sandy brown hair. His gorgeous eyes. That cute, child-like laugh. It gave me wood just listening to it. Vamp wood, which incidentally is pretty damn hard.

"Hey Emmett, what time did the others say they'd be back?" he asked, turning his angelic tan face towards me.

It took me a long second to process his question. He rendered me pretty speechless sometimes, when he asked me something directly. Or said my name. Or looked at me.

"Uh.. Tomorrow, I think. Be patient pup." I replied, smirking my typical arrogant smile.

"Ha!" he snorted ",Pup my ass. I may be the smallest wolf in the pack but I'm still a wolf. Watch it."

I barked a laugh out; He was cute when he tried being feisty. I knew I was physically at least 100 times stronger than him. He could never fight me off, never properly resist me if I wanted to take him. Again with the wood. I really had to avoid these thoughts.

"They said they were looking for some real good grizzlies, showing Renesmee how to hunt like a pro," I said, moving from my armchair to sit at the bottom of the sofa. "I'm already full after that big hunt last week."

I looked at his sweet face waiting for a look of disgust at my blood drinking habit but it never came. He really was such a sweet boy.

"Ah, yeah. Shame I had to miss it. But I'm just so darn tired lately" He said, shaking his head and pushing some of the covers off of him.

"Yeah... Shame."

The boy was such a terrible liar. He had stayed behind on the hunting trip of a lifetime (or maybe several lifetimes) just to make sure Emmett was okay.

"The Event" had left quite a mark on both the Cullens and the Quileutes. Or the Culleutes, as Emmett now liked to think of them. They might as well be one coven now.

It had been a peaceful day, the Culleutes had been at the Cullens celebrating for like the tenth day in a row after their so called victory over the Volturi when she had gone. Rosalie had upped and disappeared. No explanation, no reason. Neither Alice nor Edward had seen it coming. It was a snap decision on her part. She didn't stick around long enough to explain to Emmett why exactly.

And there they were. Two years later and still none the wiser.

Emmett hadn't coped very well at first. He had even tried to convince Carlisle, Jasper and Edward to end him. They refused, of course.

And so the existence of Emmett the Vampire continued. He listened to the advice of both Alice, Carlisle and Edward. Move on. Find someone else – someone who really is your true mate.

He looked. He looked everywhere he could think. He spent 6 months in London, two months in Paris, a year in China. Nothing, no one.

And then when he returned, he saw him. His beautiful face, shining with happiness. Running towards him, Emmett the vicious vampire of all creatures. To cuddle him.

"_Welcome back, bro. I really, really missed you." _

It sparked something in Emmett. All of a sudden the loneliness ebbed away. The darkness and despair of it all slowly started to ease off. He had found a new light. He had found Seth Clearwater. And he had a sneaking suspicion that Seth just might have found him too.

He lifted Seth's light legs off of the sofa and draped them over his lap.

"Hot? I can help you cool down some," Emmett said, his voice low and husky.

Seth looked on, a small smile lifting his face.

**Hey guys, really hoped you liked this. Just a teaser chapter to gauge your reactions. If you like it, I'll turn it into a full series. If not, one shot! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
